


Insanity? No, flavour.

by Ja_Levi



Series: It continues [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, marve - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: In which Loki is definitely, totally not crazy, and Thor is just a little bit too savoury.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: It continues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877068
Kudos: 12





	Insanity? No, flavour.

**Author's Note:**

> It Continues is a series of one shots that are not connected. All the one shots have in common is the general theme of something going on as if the one shot has no affect on the something.
> 
> Occasionally, some one shots will be connected.

Loki isn't insane. Not really. He's just a little bit mad. A touch twisted. It does seem like he's lost his mind most of the time, but that's well and truly not the case. If you asked him if he was a lunatic, he would just say to you, "The Norns made me out of blood, guts, skin and bone. They made me with a burning brain and a freezing heart. They added a dash of crazy for flavour. After all, why have tomato soup when you can have chili?"

Thor knows that there's a little something wrong with his little brother. He knows that Loki is dangerous when he wishes to be. He's known since the day a ten year old Loki held a knife to his throat, smiling contently as if he was at peace. Even if that day should've scared him, it didn't. A part of Thor understood the dark bloodlust that shone like a diamond within Loki's eyes, showing the older god the destructive nature of Loki's soul.

No matter how many times Loki would wake Thor up with a rope around his older brother's neck, a knife to a vein, a gun to his temple, Thor never told Loki to stop. He never said he was scared. He didn't care, really. And that fed into the gleeful high that Loki got from feeling in control.

Tonight is not different from any other of Loki's attempts to kill him. Thor wakes up when he hears shuffling and he lazily looks at his little brother, who has a small axe in hand. Wiggling excitedly, Loki grabs Thor's hand and kisses it briefly. A tiny smile works onto Thor's face as he watches how Loki studies his fingers. "Wondering if they'll make a good necklace, brother dear?" Thor asks, his tone like honey.

Grinning widely, Loki has a spark of malicious intent that lights up those green eyes. "Indeed. Perhaps I shall make a pair of earrings out of them, big brother." Loki spreads Thor's hand against the mattress and he raises the axe. "Shall I have your head, or your hand? Choices, choices," Loki sings out.

Humming, Thor wiggle his fingers. "Take my hand so that you may hear me scream. Have me bleed so you may taste it." Eyes twinkling with an evil glee, Loki bares his teeth in a toothy smirk. "Oh yes, that sounds like a wonderful suggestion." And with that, the axe falls and Thor shrieks as his hand parts ways with his arm.

When he screams, there's tears in his eyes but he's smiling. He's smiling as if he's just been rewarded for something. He's smiling like he's a kid in a sweet shop. Loki giggles as blood spurts onto his clothes and the sheets, staining white to pinky red. The young god drops the axe to the floor, and it 'thunks' against the carpet.

Still giggling, Loki picks up Thor's cut off hand, kissing it once again. "It's so beautiful," he comments, sounding airily in love as he runs the severed hand over his skirt, rubbing his chest with the quickly pale turning fingers. Thor watches in awe as his hand squelches and explores Loki's chest, his brain seeming to refuse to register the pain from losing blood and a hand.

The shock prevents Thor from feeling it when Loki shuffles to his arm, lapping at the blood. Loki groans at the iron taste before he pulls himself back into a sitting up position. His lips, cheeks and chin are stained crimson, and a blush covers his neck. Fire fills those eyes and he meets Thor's cool gaze. "One day, I shall kill you. And on that day, I shall drink you down. And you will like it."

His voice is low and it's cooing at Thor softly. Nodding and licking his lips, Thor responds. "I already do." After saying that, he passes out, his head too light headed to keep him awake much longer.

It's not that Thor is crazy either. That's not why he thinks this is okay. It's normal to want power, to want to drink your lover. Of course, Thor doesn't consider Loki his lover, but the way he grins like he's about to strike and kill, well...it makes Thor fall in love with that sense of murder.

And murder falls in love with Thor.

Chasing its own tail, fate runs around in circles, and Thor's life continues, Loki as his tail.


End file.
